


How almost killing one of his students made Prof. Harris a hero!

by PersonalSpaceStef



Series: Stilinski Twins - 1. Season AU [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonalSpaceStef/pseuds/PersonalSpaceStef
Summary: On one side we have our favorit Sheriff looking for a missing twin on the other side we have finally some background on our least favorit chemistry teacher.Or,How almost killing one of his students made Prof. Harris a hero!





	How almost killing one of his students made Prof. Harris a hero!

**Author's Note:**

> There are not a lot of stories about Adrian Harris.  
> A men who knew about the supernatural, knew about the Darach. So much potential was sacrificed (!) with his death.  
> In a lot of stories he is just there. The chemistry teacher who is responsible for detention. Mostly he doesn’t have a lot of background.  
> But I honestly was really confused how Laura found out about him, if he didn’t go to the police. So I’m building him a connection for a later story.  
> Have fun!

How almost killing one of his students made Prof. Harris a hero!

 

Henryk Stilinski isn't sure what woke him up.

Maybe Stiles stumbling from his room to the bathroom or a closing door. He really doesn't know.

But he has the sudden urge to look around. To count his chickens, so to speak.  
He gets up and sticks his head out of his room. But only silence meets his ears.  
He shrugs his shoulders, turns around and heads back to his warm and cozy bed. It’s barely five in the morning and he can still sleep for another 80 minutes.

He has one arm on the bed reaching for the bedcovers when he realizes that his daughter’s room wasn't closed all the way.  
Steeling himself for her rolling eyes and the exasperated "Dad!" he moves through the corridor.

The bathroom is empty and opening Stiles room reveals his son in his bed. Lying on his belly impersonating a starfish. Only his lower back and butt covered by the blanket. No one else is in the room.

Shaking his head fondly he moves down the hallway to Anna’s room. She isn't in it.  
Not being able to shake the bad feeling he moves to the stairs to check the first floor.

Front door and the windows facing the street are closed. The jeep and his cruiser are both were they are supposed to be.  
The small bathroom is empty. The living room and the office are also empty. The windows are closed.  
The only thing he hears the whole time is the wind howling outside.  
The last room he checks is the kitchen. He blinks. Anna isn't in the kitchen.  
Anna isn't in the house. His daughter is gone.

Standing in the kitchen breathing heavy, he jumps approximately two feet in the air, when the back door suddenly opens.

“Anna, you scared -”  
But no one enters and no voice can be heard.

Terror floods him.

He takes the 3 steps through the kitchen fast, hitting a chair with his hip. 

He looks outside but there is no one to find. It is still kind of dark. 

Henryk runs through the house, to where his belt hangs. No guns or ammunition inside, but the big and heavy Maglite. But even with the extra light Anna isn’t to be found in the backyard. 

He takes a deep breath and calls out his daughters name. No answer. No noise. No Anna. 

He turns around and runs back inside. 

His cold wet feet slippery on the floor in front of the stairs.

Waking up his son is by no means easy. On normal circumstances he leaves this to his daughter, who takes great pleasure in the act. 

“Wha- what is it?”, Stiles mumbles

“Did your sister want to go anywhere?”

“When?”

“Now.”

“No, she didn’t even want to go to school, because of her cold.” 

Her cold. What kind of father is he to forget that? A panicking one. 

“Did she take any medication? Codeine or something?”

“Not before going to bed. But if she couldn’t sleep, she wanted to take something. Is something wrong?” 

“She’s gone. The back door wasn’t even closed.” 

Henryk turns to go to Anna’s room to check, if she had taken anything to help. 

“Dad, what?” 

“Stiles, check if her shoes and jacket are downstairs.” 

He goes without any further question, which proves that every father should cultivate a ‘Sheriff voice’. 

Back in Anna’s room, he finds the normal cold medicine on her bedside table. One pill is missing. 

Stiles’ voice comes from downstairs. “No shoes missing, jacket is here.” 

Maybe his twins do know each other, too well. Or Stiles is just freakishly observant.  
He learned that from all of the deputies when he was a child and spent time at the station. 

Stiles is still running up the stairs when Henryk calls the station. Tara answers the phone. 

“Tara. Anna is missing. She must have left between midnight and half an hour ago. She has a cold, fever and is probably disoriented. No shoes or jackets are missing. She must be in her pyjamas. White shirt, blue pants.” 

+++

Adrian Harris gets into his car and starts fumbling with the radio. He doesn’t find a song he can stand this early in the morning. So he starts his Springsteen CD.

When ‘Born in the USA’ starts Adrian has to lean back and take a deep breath. This was one of his father’s favorite songs. He associates good memories with it.

Last night wasn’t one of those.  
Like a good son he had dinner with his mother every Sunday. And they had fought about something, like every Sunday. 

Adrian had studied at the United States Military Academy West Point and spend the five years afterwards serving his country. He wanted to stay longer but his mother managed to guilt him into leaving.

Mrs. Harris had already lost her husband years ago to a war she only heard about in the news and she wasn’t willing to lose her son the same way.

So he had become a teacher. Chemistry teacher in a High School. 

He knew it wasn’t healthy but he blamed his mother for making him leave the Service. A place that had managed to make him feel at home. Leaving behind people who had become his family.  
That was hell for him. 

Most of the time he liked teaching others. He could live without all the teenager drama though.  
Teaching the unwilling or willingly ignorant though, was something he hated and that showed.

 

Mrs. Harris’ friends had told her (hearing it from their grandchildren), that her son wasn’t exactly the nicest teacher. 

Also he apparently had made the young Stilinski girl cry last week. And she regularly babysat his mother’s best friend’s grandchildren.  
So his mother knows the girl and how nice she is, and that he called the kid stupid.  
“She volunteers at the hospital, takes walks with old people in her free time. She reads stories to coma patients. Maybe she doesn’t get your chemistry, but she is not stupid!”, his mother had hisses at him.

If Adrian is honest with himself, he was the stupid one in this scenario. Because since it happened, he received two speeding tickets and three parking ticket in four days. And not a single one was from the Sheriff, at least according to the signatures on the tickets. Apparently not just his mother thought the girl was nice. All the deputies agreed.  
‘She and her brother are probably the mascots of the station.’, he thinks bitterly. 

 

He drives to the Preserve entrance closest to his place for his morning run in the peaceful woods.  
45 minutes later, sweaty and breathing heavy he feels better. He towels down his neck and hair and gets back into his car.  
He just has enough time to drive home, shower, shave and get his things for class.

Five minutes into his drive someone steps out of the tree line and right in front of his car. He hits the break hard and jerks the steering wheel around. He barely avoids hitting the person and comes to a stop not far away.  
There is no other car around this early in the morning.

“Are you out of your fucking mind?!”  
He is screaming and out of his car in seconds, his heart is beating fast and he is outraged.

She has her head turned to the woods and wears pj-pants with dancing sheep and a shirt with R2D2 on the front.  
He recognizes her when she turns around and of course it is the Stilinski girl.

“I know you.”, she says softly – voice sounding a bit hoarse.

“Are you on drugs?” Her eyes sure look rather glassy.

She nods and blinks slowly. “But they’re not helping. Still hot.” Anna stumbles a step forward and he realizes she is only wearing socks.

‘That girl needs a hospital’, he thinks and gets closer. She promptly collapses into his chest.

“Please don’t puke on me.” She doesn’t.

The rest is done on autopilot. He puts her in the seat next to him, seat belt on, he has his hand on her pulse almost the whole drive. It’s fluttering wildly and even he knows that can’t be good.  
Since his phone is at home on the charging cable, he can’t call ahead.

He parks basically in front of the E.R. entrance and picks her up. She isn’t exactly heavy, but it’s way more than a sack of potatoes. And he is honest enough with himself to say that weightlifting was never his thing. It has been month since he had to lift something heavier than the potatoes.

 

He hears later from his mother [“You weren’t even there!”], how he heroically ran in and screamed for help.  
He doesn’t remember that happening.

All he knows is that twenty minutes later, when most of the adrenaline had left his system, the Sheriff comes running into the E.R.  
The doctor must have been forewarned because she is waiting next to the entrance desk.

“Sheriff. I understand your daughter took something against her cold.”

The man shoves something in the hands of the doctor and answers.

“Yes, one of those last night or this morning probably. She must have left the house between two and five in the night.”

The doctor leaves with this information and the Sheriff turns around to speak with Adrian.

He later tells his mother that the other man had thanked him enthusiastically, but leaves out the part where the man mentions, how stupid his daughter is not. 

 

He goes to his classes and by the time the day is over he has mostly forgotten about the girl. Of course that changes when he gets home and his mother is in his kitchen.

She gives him a purple wool thing. He picks it up with two fingers and waves it in his mother’s general direction inquiringly.

“It is for Anna. She is always wearing those sweet hats. They’re called beanies.”

He doesn’t want to visit. But making up with his mother without lots of groveling is more important.

 

The next day he uses his long lunch break to visit Anna in the hospital.

The awkward silence is only interrupted by her breathing and coughing.

He gets the hat out of his pocket and throws it on the bed. 

Anna looks shocked. “Did you make that?”

He rolls his eyes, in a way that reminds her of her brother. “My mother knitted it for you.”

“Neat. She is awesome. Too bad that’s not inheritable.”

“You’re already snarking again. You must be better.”

She sticks her tongue out but doesn’t comment. 

“I brought you something else.”

She looks eagerly at him but says: “You shouldn’t have.” But he can hear she doesn’t mean it.  
Well, everyone likes presents.

He gets a folder out of his briefcase and hands it to her.

“What is it?”

“Your make up work, chemistry homework and your math homework.”

She glares and repeats. “You shouldn’t have.”


End file.
